


A hard day's work

by Karla86



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P kink., Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla86/pseuds/Karla86
Summary: Lexa has her own business, she is an contractor and Clarke is a seventeen young girl.





	A hard day's work

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke is in her living room, she can only think in one thing: take lexa’s clothes off.

Clarke moves closer to Lexa and looks into her eyes. 

 

“Come on, Lexa.” Is a whine and Lexa blinks concerned. 

“I can’t, you are seventeen.”

 

“I don’t care. Please.” The blonde begs.

 

Clarke rubs lexa’s cock through her jeans. The brunette gasp but doesn’t move.

 

“I just got shaved, Lexa. Lexa’s eyes are wide open. Clarke takes off her panties all the way down. Moves her skirt and shows her pussy to Lexa as continuing with the cock rubbing. 

 

Lexa is panting now. “Clarke, oh god. I can’t. Your parents will be here soon.” Lexa thinks about her age. Twenty seven. “I just can’t.”

 

“Yes you can. You are ready for me, look.” Clarke replies looking down between them. Lexa’s cock is hard and aching. 

 

“Clarke, please.”

 

“What” Clarke laughs and takes off her shirt, no bra. “Touch me please, I won’t tell anyone.”

 

Lexa is doubting now, sweating. Her gaze drops to Clarke’s tits. “I can’t. Your so beautifull but I can’t.” She pleads.

 

Clarke takes off her skirt and Lexa frozes. The woman with green eyes is wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. Her cock is full hard. 

 

“I want you to fuck me, Lexa.” Clarke kisses Lexa, soon the brunette kisses back and then pull away.

 

“No!”

 

“Just show me.” Clarke demands.

 

“What?” The brunette frowns. 

 

“I wanna see your cock, take your pants off.” Lexa knows this is wrong.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you are beautifull and I wanna see if you are bigger than Finn.”

 

Lexa is angry now. “You slept with him?”

 

“Yes. He is ok but I don’t know. I feel you can be better. At least let me see your dick. I can’t stop thinking about you like that.” 

 

“Ok.”

 

Lexa takes off her shoes, pants and underwear. She is half naked and her cock is full eight hard up, no hair. She stands proudly erect.

 

Clarke bites her lips. “Oh my god, you are awesome.”

 

“So? “ Lexa asks.

 

“Is bigger and more beautifull. But you know how to use it?” The blonde dares Lexa.

 

“What?” 

 

“Finn fucks me nice. He’s smaller but I don’t complain. Sometimes when he is fucking me I think about you. I dont know if you are better. God I wish I could feel you, you look so good. You are perfect, I wonder how are you in bed.”

 

Lexa stares at Clarke, the blonde approaches and touches the toned abdomen of the brunette with caressing movements, soothe circules. Lexa’s cock twitches, Clarke can feel it against her belly. 

 

“Im very good in bed. Actually I’m great.” Lexa smirks.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Costia is so lucky. She gets to be fucked by you everytime she wants. I wish I could feel you at least once.” Clarke sighs. 

 

Costia is Lexa’s fiancée, and Lexa loves her. It’s ironic that she is the one who told Clarke’s parents that she knew someone for remodeling the blonde’s house. Lexa had been talking to Clarke everytime she was working in her home and they have been flirting for weeks but now it’s a lot different.

 

“I, I …” Lexa stutters.

 

“Just once. Nobody is going to know.” She keeps touching Lexa’s abdomen with tenderness. Gives small pecks to Lexa’s gourgeous lips. Lexa is relax now, she takes the caresess of Clarke. She feels amused, turn on but in peace. Looks into blue eyes, pink lips and her gaze fall to the blonde’s center. Clarke is visibily wett. She wants to make the blonde feel better.

 

“Are you in pain?” Lexa asks. 

 

“Yes, Lexa. I need you.” 

 

“Just once.” 

 

“Just once.”

 

“You can’t tell no one.”

 

“I won’t. I can’t. Finn'll be so mad”

 

“You still with him?”

 

“I need someone to fill me up. But I want to know if you can be different.”

 

Lexa takes Clarke by her face. “Baby, when I’m done with you, you’re not going to even remember who that boy is.” 

 

Clarke humes. “Show me, do what ever you want to me. Im yours tonight.”

 

Lexa lifts Clarke and takes her to the big couch in the living room. She kisses hungrily the blonde's lips, they moan together. The brunette takes off the rest of her clothes. She stands between Clarke legs who is sat on the edge of the couch. The thick and hard cock is close to the blonde’s lips.

 

“What do you want to do, babe?” Lexa speaks.

 

“I want to be your whore tonight. Dont ask for permision. Prove you are better that him.”

 

Lexa laughs sarcastilly. “You don’t have no idea. Clarke smiles back and licks her lips seductively.

 

“Use that beautifull mouth of yours and suck this dick hard and good. Take it all.” 

 

Clarke kisses the big member, sucks the tip. Strokes the lenght with one hand and the other masagges Lexa’s balls.

 

“Good. Good girl.” Lexa enjoys the sight.

 

Clarke sucks Lexa’s cock with ferocity and strokes the hard member. Moans fill up the room. 

 

“Fuck. So good. Ahhh.” Lexa feals Clarke’s skills. 

 

Clarke takes more and more. She swirls her tongue around the cock’s sides. Bit gently the tip. 

 

Lexa is panting. “Mmm. Baby, you know what you are doing.”

 

Clarke smiles and looks to the brunnete. Suddenly takes one of Lexa’s balls in her mouth and jerks the trhobbing dick.

 

“Ahh. Mmm. Ahh. Good. Such a good girl.”

 

Clarke takes the other ball and sucks with abandon. She starts to rub her clit because just can’t take it. She wants to be fill.

 

“Mmm. You are so beautifull.” Lexa moans.

 

“Your cock is beautifull, I want to feel it in my cunt.”

 

Lexa bites her lips. “You are a little slut, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes. I’m your slut.” Lexa pulls Clarke’s hair. “Lay down baby. I’ll be right back.” 

 

“What?” The blonde is confused. 

 

“I need a condom, is on my wallet.”

 

“No. I’m on the pill. I want to feel all of you. Please.”

 

“But it’s better if…”

 

“Please, Lex. Come here. I need you now.”

 

Lexa smiles. “You need this cock, don’t you little whore”

 

“Yes, baby.”

 

Lexa settles between Clarke legs. Are you sure you can take it? 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Say it!”

 

“Fuck me Lexa. Fuck me please.”

 

Lexa smiles and lines his dick with Clarke’s center. But starts to rub her cock againsts the wet folds. 

 

“Mmm.” Clarke’s hips start to moving slowly. “Mmm. So good dick.”

 

“Did you shave your pussy for me?” Lexa purrs.

 

“This morning my parents told me you were going to come. I wanted to be prepared”

 

The rubbing starts to be shamelessly. Lexa slaps Clarke’s cunt whit the big cock. Everything is wett and noisy.

 

“You were expecting to be fucked, weren’t you?”

 

Clarke gasp and inhales sharp. “Mmm. Yeah.”

 

“You cunt looks good against my dick.”

 

“Ahhh!” Clarke says. “Fill me now. I can’t.”

 

Lexa lines her tip with Clarke center and starts to enter. 

 

Clarke exhales. Moans for both of them. Lexa is in the middle of the way.

 

“You are huge baby. Mmm. Oh, Lex.” Clarke is panting but can’t stop the smile on her face.

 

“You like that baby?” Lexa asks.

 

“Yes. I …”

 

Clarke is cut off because Lexa bottoms her with her dick. Lexa pants and breath heavier.

 

Clarke eyes rolles back. “Ohhh.”

 

Lexa grabs clarkes tits and sucks one of them. “Mmm, so good”

 

Clarke is so tight and arches her back. Lexa pumps out slowly.

 

“You okey, baby?” The blonde only nods. 

 

Lexa sucks the other breast and stars to move.

 

“Yes. Lexa!”

 

Lexa goes slow but hard. Lexa’s dick slides easely. The brunette puts her hands on the couch. The blonde is in trance and moans. Hear forehead is sweating. She spreads her legs because she knows what is coming.

 

“Such a good girl.” Lexa smiles and thrust the blonde hard and fast. Hits Clarke’s cunt whit her pubic bone. 

 

“Oh god. Ohhhh. Ahhh!” Clarke squirms. But again she can’t help but smile because she wanted this along time ago. The brunette increase the pace.

 

“Lexa, Lexa!”

 

Lexa is moaning but doesn’t stop. Clarke’s cunt is too good around her.

 

“Babe. Oh! So tight.”

 

Clarke brings Lexa down for a kiss. They moan when the tongues collide. Lexa slows the pace and Clarke grabes her by the cheekbutts. The thrusts are slower but deeper. Lexa holds on her forearms. And Clarke moves her hands to Lexa’s back. Her nails scratching the brunette’s skin.  
Lexa puts her forehead againts Clarke’s, they share the same air. She licks her cheek and increase the pace. Clarke moans loudly.

 

“Jesus fuck… Ah! Lex…”

 

“Ahhh… what was his name. Huh?” Lexa teases.

 

Clarke can’t understand Lexa’s words, she is not thinking now. She opens her mouth a few times.

 

“Lex… I … Lex…”

 

Clarke is a gonner. She sees black dots, rolles her eyes and screams . Her legs shakes and her clit is pulsing.  
“Ahhh!”

 

Lexa slows the thrusts but doesn’t stop. A cocky smile on her face. Clarke now can focus in the green eyes finnaly.  
“So, I was better than him?”

 

“That who?” Clarke is daze.

 

Lexa laughs. Clarke closed her legs around Lexa’s waist.

 

The brunette stands up with the blonde in her arms and grabs her by the ass. They collide against a wall. Clarke gasp as Lexa moves her hips with abandon.

 

“Ahhh… Clarke…”

 

“Come inside me baby.”

 

Lexa fills Clarke whit her cum. “Oh! Mmm.”

 

Clarke kisses Lexa passionately. They depend the kiss and Lexa is still trhusting slowly.

 

“That was amasing.” They smile and keep kissing.

 

A phone starts to ring. A text.

 

Lexa leaves Clarke on the floor and the blonde reaches her phone. “My parents are going to dinner out. We have three hours.”

 

“I should go.” Lexa replies.

 

Clarke aproaches the brunette and embraces her by her neck. She kiss her with passion. Lexa moans in response. The blonde stands in her toes. Lexa is hard again and pokes Clarke’s pubic bone.

 

Clarke smiles and looks down, Lexa does the same. “Looks like someone is not ready to go.”

 

Lexa starts to kiss the blonde girl. “Your room is part of the remodelation. Why don’t you take me there?”.

 

“Second floor, last door on the hall.”

 

Lexa lifts Clarke and starts to walk. Clarke sighs and kisses Lexa’s cheek. When they arrive, they fell on the bed. They start to kiss each other and the moans fill the room. Its going to be a long night. 

 

…  
Lexa is in her car outside the blonde’s house, she is exhausted and sighs. Brings her hand to her head and wipes the sweat. It’s a relieve that Costia is on a trip with her parents so she can take a necessary shower. 

 

…  
Clarke lays on bed, has her face in her hands. Ashame, happy, amused. They had been fucking for two more hours and she decides that she can’t get enough of Lexa. 

KL

**Author's Note:**

> First Clexa fanfic.  
> Because Clexa is hot. Enjoy and comment. Sorry for mistakes.  
> Karlacharly86 tumblr  
> \---  
> I think is important to say that this Lexa is not a man, intersex or transgender. There is no representation LGBTI here. This is basically a kink.


End file.
